1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for synthesizing a conductive composite, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for synthesizing a conductive composite with enhanced electrical conductivity by combining carbon nanotubes (CNTs) with other materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) are composed of carbon atoms, each being combined with three adjacent carbon atoms to form a hexagonal beehive pattern. Due to their superior electrical, thermal, and mechanical properties, CNTs are applied in various industrial fields of field emission devices, electrochemistry and energy storage, micro-mechatronics system, organic and inorganic composite materials, and the like.
CNTs may be synthesized by laser ablation, arc discharge, chemical vapor deposition (CVD), pyrolysis of hydrocarbon, or the like. Laser ablation is to vaporize a sample, which includes metal mixed with graphite powder at a predetermined ratio, by using a laser beam to synthesize CNTs. The arc discharge technique is to cause an arc discharge by applying voltages to carbon rods with different diameters in order to synthesize CNTs. In CVD, a source gas is injected into a reactor to grow CNTs by using heat or plasma. In addition, pyrolysis of hydrocarbon is to supply liquid or gaseous hydrocarbon and transition metal into a heated reaction tube and dissolve the hydrocarbon to form CNTs in a gaseous environment.
CNTs formed as described above are conductive materials. CNTs may be combined with polymers to produce conductive composites which can be widely used to disperse static electricity, block electromagnetic waves, and the like.